Reconocimiento y relaciones médico-paciente
thumbthumb|300px|left|Diego Gracia. Experto en Bioética Reconocimiento y relaciones médico-paciente Necesidad de compatibilizar el reconocimiento de la persona con el reconocimientode la ciencia María Tardón Vigil Universidad de Salamanca La comunicación analiza la importancia del reconocimiento de las personas en el marco de la salud. La tecnología avanza cada día más y esto hace que algunos agentes se sientan desprotegidos a la hora de tomar ciertas decisiones. En esta desprotección influyen los aspectos históricos referidos a los crímenes camuflados que violaron la integridad de las personas. Pero con el paso del tiempo y en paralelo a los derechos civiles han ido reconociéndose poco a poco los derechos de los pacientes. De ahí la importancia de los comités de ética que velan por su cumplimiento. Ya que no sólo se trata de tratamientos e investigaciones, sino también de normas y valores que eviten la instrumentalización y la discriminación de los pacientes y de los sujetos de investigación. The paper analyzes the importance of people’s recognition in the frame of the health. Technology advances every day and this makes agents feel unprotected when having to take certain decisions. Historical aspects referred to camouflaged crimes that violated the integrity of people influence this vulnerability. But patients’ rights have been gradually recognized over time in parallel to civil laws. Therefore the importance of ethics committees which ensure its compliance. Furthermore, it's not only a question of treatment and research, but also about procedure rules and values in order to avoid the discrimination and instrumentalization of patients and subjects of an investigation. Reconocimiento, ética del discurso, derechos del paciente El avance de las tecnologías genera nuevos cambios en la vida humana, y a la vez un sentimiento de desprotección. Cada vez cobra más importancia el diálogo entre médico y paciente con el fin de que ninguno se vea perjudicado, haciendo prevalecer para ello los valores personales. Una de las funciones de la UNESCO es la de proteger principios y procedimientos que sirvan de guía a los estados. Y el papel de la filosofía en lo que a derechos humanos se refiere, es el planteamiento y la clarificación de conceptos, de ahí la intención por destacar la importancia del concepto de reconocimiento y la presencia de un experto en filosofía moral capaz de colaborar dentro de la disciplinariedad en la búsqueda de posibles soluciones a los problemas de los pacientes. El principio de salud y el valor de autonomía se encuentran en continua relación. Existe el deber de proteger ambos, pero en ciertas ocasiones no resulta fácil compatibilizarlos; dependerá en parte de quién o qué domine la relación entre el médico y el paciente. Puesto que el médico cree poseer la técnica y los conocimientos que más convienen a su paciente, pudiendo caer en un modelo paternalista donde el profesional de la salud termina por convertirse, literalmente, en el tutor de su paciente. Ahora bien, tampoco pueden supeditarse las decisiones médicas a la pura autonomía del paciente ya que tanto las consultas como el debate entre los propios profesionales suponen un pilar fundamental en la búsqueda del bienestar del enfermo. Para ello, la mejor opción es guiarse por el modelo deliberativo, generando un diálogo en el que cada cual, también el paciente, exprese sus objetivos, determinando los valores y los tratamientos prioritarios que puedan llevar esos valores a cabo, analizándolos y juzgando detenidamente su utilidad. Lo ideal sería que se generara un reconocimiento entre uno y otro, de manera desinteresada en una relación recíproca. Reconocer al otro y dialogar con él es reflexionar sobre las creencias, tradiciones, religiones, costumbres, modos de vida, etc. que constituyen la vida del agente en su conjunto. Los descuidos del médico hacia las costumbres culturales del paciente podrían suponer un alejamiento entre ambos que no va a beneficiar su salud de ningún modo, ya que solamente se conseguiría un encerramiento del mismo en su propia enfermedad. No es necesario que cada médico se especialice en el conocimiento acerca de múltiples culturas, pero sí dotar al paciente de un reconocimiento en un respeto hacia su persona, y respetar a una persona implica también tolerar sus creencias, porque no se trata de la enfermedad, sino del enfermo que la somatiza. Cada paciente es único, y como tal exclusividad que posee, tiene derecho a ser reconocido en todos los aspectos. Me he referido al reconocimiento en lugar de al conocimiento porque se hace clara la presencia de alguien, es algo más que conocer, es romper el silencio, el vacío que antes llenaba una simple concepción carente de algo que sólo se conocía por alguna indicación, y que ahora hace notar su presencia. Ya no es un nombre escrito sobre papel con una patología asociada, es una persona única y autónoma, con sus características que la diferencian de los otros. Cada una de esas personas, además, toma sus propias decisiones, eligiendo aquella práctica que más le convenga. Sin embargo, cada sujeto o grupos de sujetos plantean una perspectiva sobre esas decisiones. Y surge la pregunta: ¿podría prescindirse de la subjetividad en el contexto de una filosofía de la comunicación? Tanto el paradigma de la subjetividad como el de la comunicación resultan estrictamente necesarios en lo que a problemas prácticos se refiere. No obstante, si un argumento planteado por un sujeto posee el suficiente reconocimiento es porque el propio sujeto lo toma como el mejor reconociéndose a sí mismo con la fuerza suficiente para legitimarlo. Ciertamente, sin diálogo no se plantean diferentes argumentos, pero no deja de ser el yo el que constituye la fuente de aceptación. Y es precisamente ese yo decisorio el que rompe con la imposición al no venir las interpretaciones del exterior, sino de la reflexión conmigo mismo. El profesor Renaut, miembro de la UFR de Filosofía y Sociología de la Universidad París IV, planteaba a Habermas la importancia del reconocimiento hacia el sí mismoi (HABERMAS, 2003, p.20). Pero para Habermas, en el obrar de uno mismo, no basta con el concepto de autocomprensión, sino que hay que dar un giro a la teoría práctica. Por tanto, todos los componentes de la sociedad habrán de participar en el debate asumiendo una perspectiva pragmática de la fundamentación, que es el único procedimiento para justificar las pretensiones de validez en un ámbito público. La bioética posee un fuerte sesgo pragmático que en algunos casos se va a encontrar enfrentado al componente teórico-filosófico, pero es una disciplina con autonomía propia, su finalidad es llegar a los casos. Pero los casos difíciles no se pueden subsumir claramente bajo una norma. Al existir más de una respuesta correcta, las soluciones han de ser renegociadas constantemente en el sentido de que hay que potenciar el razonamiento en el análisis bioético. “El imperativo categórico se dirige de modo no casual a una segunda persona del singular, y da la impresión de que cualquiera podría emprender por sí mismo, en su foro interno, el exigible examen de las normas”.ii (HABERMAS, 1999, p.64) La ley, en muchos casos, no es suficiente para la resolución de conflictos. De ahí la recurrencia a una ética del discurso en la cual no se busca la afirmación de un sujeto concreto, sino el consenso de los intereses colectivos para lo cual resultan fundamentales la capacidad reflexiva y la autoconciencia en cada agente que toma parte en el discurso. Tales agentes habrán de poseer, además, la predisposición a aceptar las razones de los otros y el grado de influencia que puedan ejercer sobre las opiniones propias. De ahí también la presencia de un experto en filosofía moral capaz de utilizar la ética aplicada como herramienta a la hora de discernir entre el reconocimiento de los sujetos (tanto pacientes como profesionales de la medicina), y el interés de la ciencia. La ética del discurso será por tanto esa herramienta que presente un equilibrio en el conflicto técnico y axiológico. No se pretende hallar el bien (obviamente tampoco el mal), ni la verdad. No se trata de alcanzar un concepto universal exterior al hombre, sino de ayudar a un sujeto de manera racional, teniendo presente conjuntamente el reconocimiento que lo caracteriza como persona al tomarlo como un otro intrínseco, pero asimismo sin descuidar las posibles consecuencias y obrando siempre de acuerdo a lo moralmente correcto, sin tener en cuenta las intenciones de quien realiza la consulta y evitando caer en una discusión puramente teórica que sólo lograría una demagogia y el distanciamiento del problema real. Para evitar el encerramiento del problema y encontrar soluciones reales a los conflictos, es necesario que junto al personal sanitario, tanto facultativo como no facultativo, y el experto en filosofía moral, participen también un jurista (el hecho de buscar una solución ética y no una norma no implica que se pueda obrar contra derecho), y una persona no implicada en el caso. Ya que “la multidisciplinariedad aumenta el número de perspectivas en el curso de la discusión”, afirma Agustín del Cañizo. iii (DEL CAÑIZO, 2005). En el discurso se pretende una desvinculación de cualquier postura personal que pueda condicionar el debate, evitando también así, según Charlesworth, la paradoja que se da en muchos casos, como por ejemplo en la concordancia de opiniones entre colectivos feministas y grupos religiosos respecto a la reproducción asistidaiv (CHARLESWORTH, 1996). Al igual que las problemáticas ante las que se enfrenta el comité son diversas y plurales, del mismo modo la institución ha de constituir un ejemplo de pluralidad, conformando también un reflejo de la sociedad en que nos encontramos y aplicando el reconocimiento como equilibrio entre la diversidad y el consenso. No obstante, existen otros problemas respecto a los sujetos humanos, quienes muchas veces se ven despersonalizados por el uso de las tecnologías. En algunos casos, esta despersonalización es algo que se ve claramente, pero no siempre es así. Sea el caso de la fase embrionaria, ¿se está restando importancia al ser que está por formarse o por el contrario las células sirven para la investigación al margen de cualquier problema moral ya que el embrión aún no se ha formado como persona? El interés de la ciencia se contrapone a vidas potenciales. El concepto de reconocimiento resulta fundamental en tales casos, tanto el de la persona como el de la ciencia, “la investigación da a los científicos la posibilidad de avanzar en el tratamiento de enfermedades devastadoras y degenerativas”v (LÓPEZ BARNEO, 2008, p.31) en una sociedad en la cual se clama por una regeneración en la ética no sólo de lo cultural, sino también de lo genético, como afirma Edgar Morinvi (MORIN, 1999), ya que incluso el altruismo o la comprensión han llegado a poder ser dominados por la manipulación genética o los métodos hormonales. Es difícil establecer una frontera que refleje hasta qué punto la ciencia y la investigación pueden avanzar sin quitar terreno a la integridad y la dignidad de la persona, pero lo que sí está claro es que los casos individuales existen, y hay que tomar decisiones. Hoy día la bioética ha de enfrentarse a los problemas junto con la alteración tecnológica. Por eso hay que intentar poner límites pero sin caer tampoco en una postura tecnófoba, en vista de los muchos avances de los cuales hemos sido partícipes. Sin embargo, los precedentes históricos tampoco son fáciles de olvidar; pero no se puede mirar a la ciencia en una constante comparación con el pasado, ya que las malas prácticas cometidas cegarían la vista en el recuerdo de una sociedad que mataba para curar, peligrando constantemente la autonomía y la identidad de las personas. Tanto una como otra quedan implícitas en el concepto de reconocimiento, el cual no se puso de manifiesto en medicina hasta que no empezaron a cobrar importancia los derechos de los pacientes y se da cuenta del consentimiento informado y los propósitos humanitarios que protegen la dignidad de la persona. Pudiendo así evitar los crímenes camuflados como experimentos científicos, estableciendo además ciertas obligaciones morales para los médicos que salvaguardan la salud y los intereses del paciente en la Declaración de Helsinki. No obstante, cuando parecía que ésta y el Código de Nürnberg aseguraban la autonomía y el consentimiento informado, volvieron a cometerse errores, esta vez, con gases radiactivos y con la Guerra Fría como espacio contextual. Aún quedaba mucho por hacer con los derechos de los pacientes. En el Informe Belmont ''(1979), pese a que investigación y práctica médica aún estaban separadas, se recogían ya los principios de respeto por la autonomía del enfermo, beneficencia y justicia (fundamentales para la Ética aplicada). A estos principios se añadiría más tarde el de “no maleficencia”, configurándose de esta forma el conjunto de principios de la Bioética y desarrollando sobre todo la técnica de cómo aplicarlos a la resolución de los problemas éticos de la Medicina. En paralelo a los derechos civiles surgió, por tanto, un reconocimiento de los derechos de los pacientes. Empero siempre hay que anteponer la salud del enfermo a cualquier otra conveniencia, y con conveniencia no me refiero sólo a los intereses de la ciencia, sino también a la manipulación sanitaria. Hay que velar por la atención de la salud, y por el cumplimiento de los requisitos de calidad, suficiencia asistencial y, sobre todo, mantenimiento de los principios éticos. El papel del reconocimiento es amplio en este sentido. Y así como los pacientes merecen un reconocimiento totalmente desinteresado, desde mi punto de vista, el reconocimiento habría de ser núcleo también de nuevos retos, como la determinación de la enfermedad. El Dr. D. Manuel Triana, por ejemplo, hacía referencia en una de sus conferencias a la disfunción eréctil en los varones, a la cual valoraba como una secuela o un síntoma, pero no son siempre los mismos motivos o causas los que la provocanvii (LÓPEZ DE LA VIEJA, 2009), ¿puede hablarse por tanto de enfermedad? Lo que sí está claro es que la solución adoptada ha sido la recurrencia a los medicamentos. ¿Hasta qué punto conviene a la persona la medicación por la medicación? Quizá si existiera una conciencia sobre qué se toma y qué no se toma como enfermedad seríamos más capaces de discernir. Por otra parte, y siguiendo en la línea de los nuevos retos para el reconocimiento, no parece que se establezca una valoración objetiva sobre la investigación en medicina. Es cierto que ha ido creciendo paulatinamente desde los años 70 el peso a favor de los deseos de los sujetos sobre las necesidades de investigación hasta llegar a una prohibición absoluta sobre cualquier avance científico al margen de los derechos humanos. De hecho, los avances de los derechos permiten avances en el plano biomédico. No obstante, aún quedan algunas lagunas. En Europa, existe una política global para la igualdad entre ambos sexos; y sin embargo, esta igualdad está aún por verse en la investigación médica, donde muchas veces la mujer parece carecer de ese reconocimiento común a todos los sujetos humanos independientemente del género. El estudio longitudinal del envejecimiento de Baltimore, por ejemplo, excluyó a las mujeres, estudiando los cambios fisiológicos cerebrales y los síntomas psiquiátricos únicamente en los varones de más de 65 años. No obstante, aún se puede apreciar un caso más sonado que la Dra. Mª Fernanda Henriques destaca al referirse a la investigación sobre el cáncer de mama también sólo sobre sujetos de sexo masculinoviii (LÓPEZ DE LA VIEJA, 2009). La discriminación del sexo femenino en los ensayos clínicos es por tanto otra de las competencias que incumbe al concepto de reconocimiento en el marco sanitario. Al inicio del trabajo se exponía la importancia de las relaciones entre sanitario y paciente para más adelante extrapolarla al diálogo interdisciplinar. El avance de las tecnologías exige una reflexión cada vez mayor sobre la protección de los valores. Y el concepto de reconocimiento es uno de los más necesarios en el cuidado de las relaciones no sólo ante los nuevos retos de la ciencia, sino también en la protección de los agentes a no verse discriminados ante ninguna investigación. ---- '''NOTAS' i “En tanto no se tomen en consideración las dimensiones de la aceptación y el reconocimiento (que no se refieren a mi relación con otros, sino a la relación reflexiva conmigo mismo como parte en la discusión) estaré en una situación de heterenomía en relación con estos principios” Habermas, Jürgen (2003). La ética del discurso y la cuestión de la verdad ''(traducción de Ramón Vila Bernis). Barcelona. Paidós, p.20 ii Habermas, Jürgen (1999). ''La inclusión del otro: estudios de teoría política. Barcelona. Paidós. p.64 iii Del Cañizo, Agustín. “Comités institucionales de Bioética” del libro de López de la Vieja, Mª Teresa (2005). Bioética. Entre la medicina y la ética. Salamanca. Ediciones Universidad de Salamanca. Pp. 133-145 iv Charlesworth, M (1996): La bioética en una sociedad liberal. Cambridge. Cambridge University Press v López Barneo: “El Reino Unido da luz verde a la creación de embriones híbridos de animales y humanos”, El Mundo, 20 de mayo de 2008, p. 31 vi Morin, Edgar (1999). Los siete saberes necesarios para la educación del futuro (trad. Mercedes Vallejo-Gómez). Francia. Organización de las Naciones Unidas para la Educación vi Conferencia recogida en capítulo “Las mujeres y la investigación biomédica” del libro de LÓPEZ DE LA VIEJA, Mª TERESA (2009). Ensayos sobre bioética. Salamanca. Ediciones Universidad de Salamanca. pp. 143-151 vii Conferencia recogida en el capítulo “Cultura de la salud y bioética” del libro de LÓPEZ DE LA VIEJA, Mª TERESA (2009). Ensayos sobre bioética. Salamanca. Ediciones Universidad de Salamanca. pp. 17-35 viii Conferencia recogida en el capítulo “Las mujeres y la investigación biomédica” Op. Cit.. p. 143-151